disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballerina
The Ballerina is a character from the Piano Concerto No. 2 segment of Fantasia 2000. Personality The Ballerina is the paramount definition of grace and elegance. A kindhearted, open-minded and sweet-natured individual, she grows to care for the Tin Soldier for his generosity and caring nature, as opposed to the lustful advances of the Jack-in-the-Box. She is grief-stricken by the former's apparent demise and continues to defiantly rebuff the latter's attempts to woo her, remaining strong in the face of his envious aggression. When the hero returns, she is happy and the two embrace with great romantic love and passion. Appearances ''Fantasia 2000 After nightfall in a work room of a toy shop, the Ballerina comes to life and begins to dance. A nearby Jack-in-the-Box finds himself attracted to the Ballerina and begins to pursue her until the neighboring tin soldiers come to life and patrol the room. One of the soldiers (with a broken leg) catches sight of the Ballerina with her leg up and believes her to be disabled, as well. He offers her a rose until he notices her second leg, disappointed. The Ballerina nevertheless accepts his gesture and the two fall in love. The jealous Jack-in-the-Box attacks the Tin Soldier and traps the Ballerina in a glass cup. From under the glass, the Ballerina watches helplessly as the Jack-in-the-Box first tries throwing some blocks at the Tin Soldier in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock one back at him. This dislodges the Jack-in-the Box's hat and reveals his bald spot, much to the Ballerina's amusement. However, when the Jack-in-the-Box tosses a wooden boat at his opponent, the Tin Soldier falls out of the shop's window, leaving the Ballerina in the grasp of the Jack-in-the-Box. The Tin Soldier returns the following night and fights off the Jack-in-the-Box, who accidentally stumbles into the fireplace, to his death. The Tin Soldier and Ballerina reunite and victoriously proclaim their love. House of Mouse The Ballerina and Tin Soldier make a brief appearance in the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date". In the show, her dress was incorrectly colored as pink instead of white. Trivia *Like in the original Hans Christian Andersen story, the Ballerina and Tin Soldier were intended to die together in the fire, but the ending changed when it became apparent that the ending would conflict with the music choice for the segment. *In the original fairy tale, the Ballerina is described as a paper doll. In ''Fantasia 2000 she seems to be more of porcelain. Gallery Fan2.png |Ballerina smelling the pink rose when Tin Soldier is looking at her, confused. Tin Soldier and Ballerina Staring at Each Other.jpg|Tin Soldier and Ballerina looking at each other, confused. Fantasia 2000 - Tin Soldier and Ballerina Concept Art.jpg|Visual Development & Character Design of the Ballerina and Tin Soldier is from a piece of concept art. Soldier HoM.png|The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina (in a pink version) in a cameo from "Goofy's Valentine Date" on Disney's House of Mouse. Tin Solider and Ballerina Pin.jpg|Tin Soldier and Ballerina Pin Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Unofficial Princess Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:European Princesses Category:Scandinavian princesses Category:Danish characters